Blue Eyed Angel
by Elena
Summary: Heero startles Relena when he reunites with her willingly. The two fall in love and a future is evident. But how long will this wondeful future last? Warning: Tear jerker


Blue Eyed Angel  
  
Heero silently crept through the garden, gun in hand. He had to move quickly so the guards wouldn't spot him.   
As he neared his destination he saw a guard coming in his direction. Heero only smirked and quickly flattened himself in the   
shadows against the wall below the balcony. The guard marched by never knowing he existed. "Now for the fun part." He   
looked up to the balcony. Her balcony. He skillfully scaled the wall and hoped over the rail ignoring the protests of his body.   
He had recieved many deep gashes in an earlier fight. The doors were open and the sheer purple curtains shivered in the   
night's cool breath. Heero arched an eyebrow when his ears picked up muffled sobbing. He shook his head. "Maybe this   
was a bad idea." He started to turn away but then felt a pang of guilt as the sobs intensified. He slowly turned and walked   
into the fairly dark room. When he entered he observed that the only light was luminating from the glow of scattered candles.   
And then he saw her. She was curled up in a ball at the foot of her disheveled bed in which the covers were sprawled in every   
direction possible. Her beautiful face was buried in her bedspread and in her arms was... Heero's eyes widened...the teddy   
bear he had given her. At that moment the usually strong, brave young women looked more like a frightened, vulnerable child  
who had just awaken from some unimaginably horrible nightmare. Heero found himself confused and concerned. God he   
wanted to take her in his arms and hold her, soothe her, and ease her every fear. "What is wrong with me?" Finally he gave   
into his counsel as he strode toward the weeping girl.  
  
********************************************************************************  
Relena heard a creaking noise and snapped her head up in fear. What she found was a complete surprise. Heero was   
towering above with his usual tousled dark bown hair, serious sapphire eyes, and a gun hanging losely in is hand. She gazed up   
at him with acceptance and understanding. "So you've finally come to finish the job?" She stated softly. Lowering her head in   
defeat she whispered, "Go ahead and do it. I won't stop you. In fact I probably deserve it."  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Heero was completely shocked by her words. Relena, his Relena who had always been a fighter until the end was   
giving up? "Bad things must have been happening to her lately especially since her will is broken. Even more so her   
will to live." As Heero studied her beautiful tear streaked face with a cool gaze, he gripped his gun tighter knowing what he   
had to do. "Come Here," He ordered icily.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Relena cringed at his cold tone, but silently she obeyed and took the few steps to close the gap between them. She  
trembled involuntarily and seeing the gleam of the gun and looking up into Heero's face she was confronted with an intense gaze  
from those deep, raging Prussian blue eyes. Slowly she closed her eyes. Anticipating the fatal gunshot she whispered,   
"Goodbye." She was about to re open her eyes when nothing happened until she felt it. Two muscular arms enfolded her in a   
welcoming embrace. After recovering from shock, she slowly returned wrapping her arms around his chest and resting them   
loosely across his back. Feeling her response he tightened his hold on her. She wondered how his strong arms were capable of  
such a gentle embrace. She was clinging to him as if he were the only thing she knew was real. She was still shaking a little and   
Heero noticed this. Relena felt his warm breath on her neck and then against her ear. She then heard Heero whisper in a deep   
voice, "Relax Relena." She calmed down,and melted into his arms. Heero brought a hand up and gently began stroking her   
soft golden brown hair. He heard her sigh and then felt her rest her head on his shoulder. He dreamily breathed in her   
intoxicating scent ignoring the heartless soldier inside him that demanded that he release her. He reached up and wiped her   
remaining tears with his thumb. Seeing her eyes flutter and close sleepily he picked her up as if she was weightless and held her   
close to his body. She sighed and snuggled closer to his chest. Heero carefully walked towards her bed and gently rested her  
fragile body on it. He winced inwardly at the deep gash on his arm and grasped the one that stung on his chest staring down at   
the blood that was starting to seep through his shirt. Relena heard his movement and opened her eyes. Only she could detect  
the hint of pain that reflected in his eyes. She got up and moved toward him. Heero felt a soft hand lift his chin and he was   
meet with concerned azure eyes. "I'm fine. You need you rest. Re.." Heero started but Relena but a gentle finger to his lips.   
"Shhh I'm just fine Heero. However, you are not" She stated matter of factly. "Oh don't be so stubborn," She continued   
smiling when she saw his face scrunch up in protest. She draped one of his arms around her shoulders and hoisted him onto the   
bed. She then removed his shirt carefully so as not to hurt him. She gently lifted his head and eased a pillow under to make him   
more comfortable. "God he's exhausted." Relena then mildly dabbed at his wounds with a wash cloth. She reached up and   
caressed his cheek in reassurance. After cleaning off the blood she prepared him for the worst part. "Heero," He looked up at   
her with uncertainty as she revealed the disinfectant. "Now this will sting a little but it will keep them from getting infected." She   
applied the medicine and instantly felt his body tense. She softly smoothed the hair from his face and planted a sweet kiss on his   
warm forehead. He gratefully took one of her hands and stoked it with his thumb. Relena found it funny how his touch could   
create such electricity throughout her body. Heero himself had never felt such wonderful sensations. Relena smiled and finished   
bandaging the wounds. She then climbed into the bed with him. He brought his arms around her as she layed her head on his   
chest. He pulled the covers around them and looked down at Relena. She lifted her face to meet his eyes. He couldn't resist   
her any longer. He captured her lips with his as pleasure ripped through his body. He felt her respond with equal passion and   
he deepened the kiss crushing his lips hungrily against hers. He then slipped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer.   
One thought ran through his mind. "Heaven." Finally they pulled away gasping for air. He then pulled her head down to his   
eye level. "When I start something, I finish it Relena." He then captured her lips once more and pulled her against him. Relena   
didn't object for she didn't mind at all. Eventually Relena settled again on his chest as he stroked her back. "Heero will you stay   
a while?" She whispered. "Until you fall asleep." That was enough for her. Relena sighed dreamily and drifted off into a   
peaceful slumber.  
  
********************************************************************************  
From then on Heero visited her often and they continued to become closer. Heero really opened up to her and told her   
everything. Relena looked out the window anticipating Heero's return. She missed him every second. It was pouring outside   
and she was beginning to worry. Finally Heero came to her. He was soaking wet, but absolutely beautiful. Relena practically   
knocked him down when she jumped on him and began kissing him. When she released him she saw he was dressed in a tux.   
She looked up at him like a puzzled child. "You'll find out soon," He replied before she even asked. She hugged him close and   
then pulled away laughing. "You are so wet!" He then got a daring look in his eyes. "Well I guess you know what that means,"   
He purred glancing outside. Realization hit Relena and she playfully began to back away shaking her head. "Oh no, no way   
Heero Yuy!" She cried laughing as he started to advance toward her. She then began running around the room while he   
chased her. She knew she didn't have a chance with his superhuman skills. They were both cracking up as she jumped over   
the bed. Eventually he caught her giggling form and heaved her over his shoulder. He carried her out into the rain and then   
shifted her into her arms. Relena laughed and laughed as they ran through the rain and jumped through puddles. Relena saw a   
HUGE puddle and began to smile mischieviously as Heero neared. He saw it but he was too late. She splashed a bunch of   
water right in his face. "Now you are gonna get it!" He warned laughing. He got her in a head lock and dunked her. She   
came up to the surface laughing and then they shared a sweet kiss.   
  
********************************************************************************  
  
When they re entered Relena's room there was a candlelight dinner and soft romantic music floated in the background.   
Relena gasped in surprise. "Heero how did you?" He silenced her. "I have my ways," He replied pulling out a chair for her to   
sit in. As she seated herself he turned and waved to four young men who were grinning like mad and mouthed, "Thanks Guys."   
One with a braid just gave him a thumbs up as they disappeared in to the darkness. Relena and Heero talked over dinner and   
afterwords Heero asked her to dance. They swayed in rhythm to the music and both were incredibly happy. When the song   
ended Heero handed her a perfect red rose, and taking her hand her got down on one knee. Tears of happiness fell from   
Relena's eyes as he proposed. "Relena you are my blue eyed angel sent from Heaven to teach me how to love. I love you   
more than life itself. Will you give me the honor of becoming my wife?" "Yes, yes a million times yes! I love you too!" She   
cried and began kissing him. He slipped the ring on her finger and kissed it lovingly. Heero then took her face in his hands.   
"Relena I want this to be a special night." "So do I Heero." "Are you sure you're ready?" Heero knew full well that she was   
still a virgin. Relena replied gazing into his eyes, "I've never been more sure of anything in my entire life." They kissed and   
Heero carried her to the bed   
That night they made love for the first time.  
  
********************************************************************************  
A few years later.....  
It was an ordinary day at the Yuy household. Relena ran around making breakfast while Heero got ready for his work   
at the base. Then they would both wake up the twins for school and get them ready. Little Heero was an exact copy of his   
father while young Elena was one of Relena. Heero and Relena's wedding had been beautiful and all of their friends had   
attended. Noin did have to practically chain Zechs to the pew when they kissed and besides Wufei's grumbling and Duo's   
jokes everything was great. Relena had given birth to fraternal twins one year later. Now the kids were two and loved their   
parents very much. Heero kissed Relena good bye with a kid on each arm. Relena had an important conference so he was   
going to drop the kids off at school. As the car pulled out of the driveway Heero and the kids waved. "Bye mommy!" Little   
Heero and Elena cried blowing a kiss. "Good luck angel!" Yelled Heero smiling. Life was indeed perfect. In all these years   
he loved Relena just as much or even more if that was possible. Plus he had two great kids. "Nothing can go wrong." He   
thought.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Relena got in her car and smiled when she saw her prized photo on the dash board. It was the first time she and Heero   
had taken the kids to the beach. Heero was smiling and hugging the kids who were making goofy faces. All had been buried in   
the sand. Relena stifled giggle. When she reached the conference she knew it was going to be a long day. She had Hilde drop   
the kids off at her office as the conference was ending. When it was over Elena and Little Heero ran through the door and   
rushed towards their mom. Relena hugged them both and asked them about their day at school. They had both worked on a   
picture together. Tears sprang into Relena's eyes when she looked at it. It had her and Heero standing in front of their house   
holding the kids. "I love it!" She cried and kissed their heads. The kids laughed as she took their hands and began walking   
towards the exit. What Relena didn't know was tha Heero had been watching this entire display with tears in his eyes. He had   
gotten off work early. All of a sudden a man in black burst through the side doors right next to Relena and the children. He   
pointed a gun directly at Relena and sneered, "Say good bye Princess!" Heero ran as fast as he could but he couldn't reach   
them in time. Relena pushed the kids out of the way and the gunshot echoed through the building. When Heero got to Relena,   
the man was gone, and Relena lay gasping in pain. Blood surrounded her once white dress which was now stained red. Heero   
took her hand and tried to soothe her. He kissed the streaming tears off her face and whispered words of comfort. "Come on   
Relena hang in there. Hold on for me baby. Don't give up I know you can make it." She smiled but he could see that she was   
getting weaker. "God I'm sorry. I wasn't there to protect you." "Shhhh Heero it's not your fault. We knew this might happen   
one day." She began taking quick short breaths. "Please take care of the kids for me. I love them and you so much." "I will.   
I promise." Heero whispered in tears. He didn't want to believe that she was leaving him. Relena reached up and placed her   
hand on his cheek and wiped away a few tears. He leaned down and kissed her one last time.  
" I love you Relena, my blue eyed angel. Will you wait for me in Heaven?" With the last breath she answered," Always. I love  
you..." And then Relena closed her eyes and lay still while a peaceful smile on her face. Heero began to sob openly and   
hugged her body close, the blood soaking through his clothes. Little Heero and Elena sooned joined him in his tears.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
The funeral was beautiful and everyone attended. Many tears were shed over Relena but the most by the Yuy Family.   
They visited her grave everyday with white roses for their angel. One day the kids asked Heero to read her tombstone to them  
. He began reading as tears fell from his eyes, "If I could be anything I would be a tear. Born on your eye, live on your   
cheek, and die at your lips. Thou shall fly without wings. You are in our hearts always Relena, now and forever." And  
every night the kids would ask him to tell their favorite bedtime story. Heero would hold Relena's ring close and lay on the   
kid's bed while they snuggled close to him. "Once upon a time there was a beautiful blue eyed angel....."  
  
The End  
Like? Or hate? Email me with your opinions at: Angelz166@aol.com   



End file.
